Avatar meet Avatar
by Ankirath
Summary: So, what if two Avatars from XCom 2 were sent to Pandora via a rift? Well lets find out. Also feel free to rage at me. My first fanfic. Ratied M for freedom.
1. prologue

_"telepathy/mind speak"_

 _Earth_

 _Third POV_

If one was to watch this seen they would be awed by sheer psionic power being demonstrated four Avatars were hunting another rouge Avatar that some how has developed with a conciousness of his own, one who did not wish to be controled. Nedless to say, when beings with psionic powers such as theirs go at it well things are not left intact. And so another wall was destroyed as the rouge Avatar teleported away from another null lance just in time via instinct, only to have to be hit by soul fire, but he had a plan, he was building his psionic power. The only problem was the others could feel it and they would sooner kill him then let him and the avatar he was holding escape or do what ever it was he was planing.

 _"Submit!"_ The voices of the ethereal echoed across the minds of all those present, demanding compliance. The rouge avatar, or Echo as he calls him self, refused and so the battle resumed. The sound of metalic walls and the ground being torn apart could be heard through out the facility. You would see five Avatars all repeatedely teleporting around the facility, four of them fiering psionic rifts and null lances at the rouge who would alway teleport away and never fire back. Eventualy it came to an end as they left the facility and wound up by cliff by the sea.

 _"Submit, you have no where to go now"_ The voices echoed once more. As this was said the four Avatars all charged null lances ready to finish off Echo and the Avatar he held but he remained stoic behind his mask. While they have been fiering null lances at him for a good half hour he has been building his psionic power for some thing special, a rift. Opening a rift on his own was nigh suicidal but it was better than staying here and becoming a puppet, he liked his freedom and so it was his only viable solution. Echo simply steped of the cliff to fall into a psionic rift that had opened up down by the water. Quickly the four Avatars ran to the edge and saw him go through the rift. The ethereals glanced at at each other and decided that the chances of the rouges survival were slim at best if it even ended up on earth. Their Avatars turned and all teleported away leaving the cliff side barren and the landscape beside it a battle scared waste land ablaze.

Pandora

Five years before the movie.

It was an unusualy silent night in the forests of Pandora and the Naiv'i where on edge. Why? Because the normaly hunter of the night were not out and about, no they where silent and watching from the shadows, waiting, in fact it seems like all the animals in the forest knew some thing was about to happe, Eywa knew some thing was about to happen. Some thing that would change the fate of Pandora. They did not have to to wait long becasue above the tree of souls a something spectacular began to happen. It started as light show, almost like the northern lights, only in shades of deep purple and then throuhg out the forest all the way to home tree the whispers of many voices could be heard, muttering in some thing no one but maybe Eywa could understand. This light show could be seen all the way from home tree. Only mere seconds later did it stop along with the whispers.

On the ground of the tree of souls lay the unmoving and tired body of echo and his fellow Avatar. Slowly but surely the trees tendrils on the ground creeped over both their bodies and connected his mind to Eywa. Eywa knew something was comming to her world, but not what, or who and now she would find out. And so she probed the mind of this young Avatar and was shocked to find out just how young this mind was. It was the mind of a child, stuck inside a body with a prodigal amount of power and the instincts of a soldier. Most importantely though the mind was scared and alone It was only a few hours old before it's life was threatened, by it's creators no less and it had only just escaped. What shocked her even more was the other body. The female Avatar. It was dead, not physically, but it lacked a soul as if it were never born. Eywa then tenderly carresed the childs mind and soothed it much like a mother would and that's what Eywa decided she would be. She would become this creatures mother, and with it's psionic potential realized it would be able to hear her and see her. This Echo would be her child.


	2. Chapter 1

_"telepathy/mind speak"_

 _Pandora, Ayram Alusìng_

 _Two years latter_

 _Three years before the movie_

If one was watching closely you could see a tall figure dressed in armor standing on of the Ayram Alusìng, or the floating mountains. Though only said figure could see the one next to him, the ethereal image of Eywa, his adoptive mother. Turning to look at his mother figure he smiled behind his mask and she just nodded and smiled back at her son. The figure, or Echo as he is called, seeing her nod took off in a run and proceeded to jump of the floating island. He enjoyed doing this so much more than what was to come, the feeling of the wind rushing by him, it was closest he could get to flying with out bonding with a mountain banshee. Falling at ever faster speeds and coming closer to the ground the Echo began calling on his psionic powers. He was quickly enveloped by the purple energies of his psionic power and vanished only meters from the ground.

A purple cloud of psionic energies quickly showed up on the forest floor launching Echo out of it. Echo using the momentum of the fall before came out in a roll. Standing up slowly he knew some one had intruded on these lands, he could feel their minds. Humans, from what his mother had told him were destructive and greedy creatures, though they had their own redeeming qualities they were not meant for this land. It was a only a few months ago that his mother Eywa asked him to help her keep the humans away from the Tree of Souls.

Echo did this the only way he knew how, through his psionics, and so even more mystery was added to the Ayram Alusing. First the magnetic fields of the mountains would cause havoc in the flight instruments of the human flying machines, but now land based units that would go through the land would never return.

The scene now shits toward a four man squad escorting one of the forest clearing machines.

"Hey Gomez, what do you think of the rumor about this place?" A short white Caucasian man said.

"John stop messing with the recruit.". John simply lift his arms in surrender.

"What ever you say Sung." He responded to his Chinese leader who only shook his head and turned to look at the recruit to reassure him, though some thing was off.

"Gomez, are you okay?" Sung asked while looking at him, and that's when he noticed it, his eyes. His eyes were that of a man who was no longer home the eyes of some one who had lost their soul. Every one stopped to look at Gomez who at that moment pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin.

"Grenade!" Sung yelled. As he ducked behind the giant bulldozer.

 _Hells Gate_

 _Three years before the movie_

That's when the feed that was being watched went blurry.

"God dammit!" Quaritch yelled as he threw the nearest thing he could find and turned towards Grace Augestine.

"Tell my again why you _think_ this is happening here, again!?"

"Like said before, my best theory is it has to do with strong magnetic fields" She said this, though in truth she had no idea either.

Quaritch then turned Selfridge and in a more collected man stated in very simple terms that his bulldozers could go alone in that region from now on until this was resolved.

 _One year later_

 _Two years before the movie_

Echo standing on a cliff watched the giant bulldozers clear the trees away and sighed thinking back to a to just under a year ago, to scene very similar to this.

 _Flashback_

Echo standing on a cliff watched the giant bulldozers clear the trees away, though this time they had no soldiers guarding them and he knew he had pushed the humans back, but not enough. He was about to teleport out there and start another strike against the RDA when the ethereal image of his mother showed up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning back he looked at his mother who just shook her head and told him.

" _Rest now, no more fighting."_

" _Why?"_

Echo stated as he looked on at his mother questioningly.

" _That destiny belongs to another."_

Echo clenched his fist and quickly looked away from his mother and out at the bulldozers destroying his new found home. While he was having an internal debate with himself Eywa looked upon her son sadly, she new that although he was made to fight his mind was still young and she did not want this to be all he knew. She wanted him to know her people. Some short time later Echo turned back to his mother and nodded. She knew it would be hard for him to stand and watch as she does, but he would do it.

" _I'm going to go see her"_

Eywa was saddend as she watched her son teleport away, for she knew what that phrase meant. Her son was going to see the one who came here with him. She, like him is an Avatar, though unlike him. . .she has no soul, no mind. She is just a body sustained by her psionic energies.

 _End flashback._


End file.
